Happy Holidays, Lucius Malfoy
by zeldayork
Summary: Zelda York is spending her Christmas holiday with Lucius and Draco Malfoy. She is only 16 years old and a classmate of Draco at Hogwarts, but she is accepted in the family as Lucius's lover nonetheless. Lucius MalfoyxOC oneshot OOC Lucius Malfoy


It was Christmas morning and I was getting dressed in my room at Malfoy Manor. I moved in here a few days after Draco came back for break and he seems happy to now have a mother like figure in his life. I was finishing putting on my necklace when there was a knock on my door and a few seconds later Lucius walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas My Love." He says while walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Merry Christmas Lucius." I say as I turn in his arms so that I was facing him before lightly kissing him on the lips. When we are done kissing we just stand there for a couple of minutes with him still hugging me and me hugging him while placing my head on his chest so I can hear the beating of his heart.

"As much as I would like to stand here all day Love, Draco is getting impatient and wants to open his presents." Lucius says and I take my head off his chest and roll my eyes before looking at him.

"Of course he does." I say and he smiles at me. "Well come along then, we don't want to keep Draco waiting." I say before taking his hand as we both start walking towards the living room where we find Draco sitting by the tree looking around at all of his presents. "Good Morning Draco, Merry Christmas." I say while walking into the room and over to the couch where I sit down with Lucius at my side.

"Finally you are here, I thought that you would never some. Father can I open presents now?" Draco asks while looking at Lucius and hopping up and down in anticipation.

"Of course Draco, go ahead." Lucius says and as soon as he does Draco starts digging into his presents.

"He acts like a 6 year old on Christmas." I whisper to Lucius who lets out a small laugh while draping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer.

"I know, but I don't know what to do about it." He whispers the reply in my ear.

"Lets just hope that he grows out of if." I say and he chuckles a little before kissing my temple and turning back to Draco who is opening presents still.

"Who is that from Draco?" Lucius asks as Draco holds up a few different types of candy.

"From Crabbe and Goyle."

"Make sure you send them a thank you letter Draco." Lucius says and Draco only nods while continuing to tare open presents.

About an hour later Draco had opened all of his presents and soon he turned to the door and ran out before coming back with a box that he handed to me.

"Merry Christmas Zelda." Draco says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Draco." I say while opening the box where I see a ton of painting stuff. "Draco this is great thank you, how did you know that I painted?"

"Father took me shopping the other day for you, I wanted to give you something to welcome you to the family." Draco says and blushes maybe a little when I get up and give him a hug.

"Thank you." I say before letting go and starting to look through the box a little more.

"Will you paint something for us Zelda?" Draco asks and I smile up at him.

"Yes I will start today." I say before sitting back down next to Lucius. "Now why don't you go and put all of your things in your room and get dressed." I say while looking down at his pajamas and he does the same.

"Alright." He says before gathering most of his presents into his arms and walking out of the room.

"You seem to have taken on the mother role very roll."

"Well it does seem natural, even through Draco isn't my own I love him enough to be." I say.

"And for that I am grateful." Lucius says to me with a grateful smile on his face.

"There is no need to be Lucius." I say before standing up and grabbing my painting stuff. "I am going to my room to start painting, I will see you later Luc." I say and walk out of the living room and into my room where I set up my easel and canvases and start painting.

~4 Hours Later~

I was just finishing up my painting when I felt somebody standing behind me and I turned to see that it was Luc.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I ask playfully.

"No never. that is beautiful Love." Luc says while looking at the painting.

"Thank you." I say while putting down my painting stuff.

"Zelda?"

"Yes Lucius." I reply while getting a little nervous because he seems nervous.

"Zelda, Will you marry me?" Lucius asks while getting on one knee and pulling out a beautiful ring.

"Yes Lucius, I will marry you." I say after a pause because I was in so much shock and as soon as I agreed he gets up and places the ring on my finger before kissing me deeply.

"I love you so much Zelda." Lucius says after we break apart.

"And I love you Lucius." I say with a smile on my face that doesn't seem to go away. "Have you told Draco?"

"When we went out to get your present from him I asked him to help me pick out the ring. He-"

"I am also watching the whole thing because I am a nosey person." Draco says while coming into the room and I roll my eyes.

"Of course you were watching the whole thing Draco. Now come here." I say while opening my arms and he quickly goes into them and I give him a tight hug.

"What am I chopped liver?" Lucius asks while fake pouting and I open my arms.

"Come here Blonde." I say and he walks into them.

"One small happy family." Draco mutters and we all laugh a little.

"That we are Draco, that we are." I whisper back.


End file.
